


i think i'm feeling a little awkward; how do we make it not weird?

by jadedlilian



Series: he guarantees it will end in sex [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 The New Captain, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Jacob, Second Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedlilian/pseuds/jadedlilian
Summary: Logically, none of this should be weird.They’ve already admitted they like each other. They’ve agreed to officially screw light and breezy. And, at least since Charles bid them goodbye with the most obnoxious wink and waggle of his eyebrows, they’ve lapsed back into a typical Jake-and-Amy night of action movies and Chinese food.But it’s still weird.





	i think i'm feeling a little awkward; how do we make it not weird?

He’d always assumed, in the year or so that he spent pining after her, that finally having Amy curled against his side as they watch movies on his couch would be one of the single greatest moments in his life. Now that he’s living it, actually feeling the weight of her head on his shoulder and breathing in the scent of her floral shampoo, it somehow is both the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to him.

It’s the best because, well, _duh_. Except he had never anticipated feeling so on edge, having to calculate his every move in fear of scaring her off and ruining this relationship before it has the chance to last more than a few hours.

Jake’s known Amy in so many ways over the last several years that they’ve worked together – as a colleague, a rival, a best friend. But he’s never known her like _this_ , and suddenly he no longer knows what she’s thinking or feeling. Does she like that his hand is resting on her waist? Is it weird that he hasn’t said anything in the last eight minutes? Can she tell that his heart is pounding?

When the credits start rolling, Amy hums softly then moves a hand to his cheek and cranes her neck to press her lips to his. He means to deepen the kiss, he really does, but his entire body just stiffens (and not in the good way).

She eventually pulls away – because evidently the mechanical movement of his lips was _not_ passing as real enthusiasm – and stares at him for a moment. Jake’s not sure what she’s searching for and doesn’t know if he’s meant to be apologizing or cracking a joke or fleeing the building.

“Is this… okay?” She asks hesitantly, and he curses himself for making it seem like he wasn’t all-in.  

“I–” He blows out a breath and looks away. “I’m sorry, I’m just feeling a little awkward.” It’s the same words he said at the restaurant the night before, but he’s fairly certain they won’t be turning to kamikaze shots this evening. (They _could_ , but they probably shouldn’t.)

She nods then disentangles herself from him and moves to sit a little farther away. He misses her warmth instantly but is also so, so relieved that she no longer has front row seats to this trainwreck. She’s still pretty close, but she at least no longer has to feel the sporadic jiggling of his leg or the slight quiver of his hands.

“Should we talk about this?”

“Uh–” Her question makes his blood run cold; if he wasn’t frozen before, he’s shell-shocked now. The last thing he wants is to have to voice all his ridiculous concerns, over half of which don’t actually make sense to him.

On her part, Amy either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind his heightened panic. “I mean, I took a seminar on effective problem solving in the workplace once, and the first step was always identifying the issues. Maybe, if we talked about why this is so weird, it would stop... being weird?”

For whatever reason, Amy reverting back to the seminar-attending professional he’s so familiar with is what snaps Jake back to himself. He chuckles incredulously as the tension melts from his shoulders. “Okay, you want to use tried and tested problem solving techniques _now_? God, how am I attracted to you?”

She rolls her eyes but smiles and reaches over to take his hand. He grins back and weaves their fingers together, ignoring the neurotic voice in his head yelling about sweaty palms and too-tight grips.

 

* * *

 

They get through most of another movie without a hitch. He’s still hyperaware of her presence, his entire body buzzing except with more anticipation and less anxiety this time.

He manages to keep it together when she trails a hand down his shirt and starts working at the buttons. He doesn’t lose his mind when she inches closer to him and moves her lips along his jawline. He even lives through seeing a very naked, very sexy, very _wet_ Amy Santiago for the first time while sober.

Weirdly enough, it’s when he’s buried to the hilt inside her that he gets all in his head again. It’s when he’s paused above her, waiting for her to adjust to him, that the self-consciousness and doubts set in. What if their first time just seemed great because they were drunk? What if he does something she doesn’t like? What if she thinks he’s terrible in bed and decides to call this whole thing quits?

He’s surely had his fair share of one night stands, but not very many second times – definitely not with anyone as important to him as Amy is. The gravity of the situation is just so overwhelming. It’s like he’s a virgin teenager all over again, except he’s no longer blissfully unaware of how badly he can fail or how dire the consequences would be. If only he could channel Four Drink Amy’s sexually-charged confidence or Four Drink Jake’s killer moves. _Fuck_ , if he could just remember the things he did that sent her writhing and moaning in ecstacy the night before.

“ _Jake_ –” Amy gasps, canting her hips upwards in what’s probably a hint to get him moving.

Her eyes are still closed shut, which is probably for the best. There’s no telling what he’d do under the intensity of her gaze. He thinks that maybe he’d straight up whimper or, God forbid, unravel altogether – and neither of them want _that_ . He lowers his head to the crook of her neck, with the explicit intention of avoiding any and all potential eye contact. (Later, Amy will tell him she was expecting, _hoping_ , for him to start nipping at her skin.)

When he draws out of her slowly and pushes back in, he hears her breath catch and feels her nails dig into his shoulder blades.

“Keep going, Jake. _Please_.”

He grunts in vague agreement and starts to move in his best approximation of a steady rhythm. For a bit, he’s actually able to lose himself in her breathless moans and velvet heat. His primal instincts take over, but his movements later falter when Amy rakes her fingers through his hair and brings his lips back to hers.   

“ _Harder,”_ she mumbles into his mouth, and he _tries–_

But he slips out of her after just a few pumps, effectively knocking their heads together as he loses his balance.

They’re quiet for a second before she devolves into giggles. He groans into the pillow beside her head, cheeks burning, muttering an apology. He’s never considered smothering himself before, but he thinks perhaps now would be the time. There’s no redeeming himself now, not after he’s likely given her a bruise on the forehead.

To his surprise, she kisses his temple between laughs and reaches to guide him back into her. “We’re not done yet, Pineapples,” she pants, kissing him once more.

He pulls away to look at her and is again pleasantly surprised to find that she’s just as flushed as he feels. There’s amusement in her eyes, but also some hint of nervousness that he knows he’s only able to pick up on after knowing her for all this time. It strikes him that she’s maybe equally, or at least some fraction, as worried about this as he is. This thought is somehow calming and endearing, bringing the dopiest of smiles on his face.

Amy beams back then hooks her ankles behind him, bringing them that much closer together. The change in angle has him burying deeper into her and allows her to take a little bit of control.

He must be striking her in all the right places this time, because she’s moaning and clutching onto him tighter with every combined thrust. He’s never been so turned on in his life, and he can feel himself hurtling closer and closer toward the edge with every passing second.

It doesn’t take long for his hips to become more erratic; he’s so overwhelmed with everything Amy, so overcome by pleasure and affection. She cries, “ _Yes, Jake_ ,” and keeps urging him on until he comes apart completely. (The Jake of five minutes ago would have been all sorts of horrified to find that he finishes before she does, but as Amy kisses him through the aftershocks, he can hardly bring himself to care.)

Once he’s more or less caught his breath, he gives her one last sloppy but searing kiss, grins at her wolfishly, then makes his way down her torso.  

Later, when she’s bucking against his tongue, spasming around his fingers, gasping his name, he thinks: Sure, this is new and terrifying and weird– but _fuck_ , if it ain’t stupid good.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two flustered losers so much and would v much appreciate the kudos and comments if you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
